1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to video conferencing systems, and more particularly to a method and system for a video conference user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technical advances in recent years have made video conferencing increasingly wide spread alternative to physical face-to-face meetings. Once a video conference has begun, it is often desirable to adjust various components of the video conference. For example, a participant may wish to adjust and/or control a camera at a remote site (e.g., panning, tilting, zooming, etc.). However, when multiple participants are located at the same location and using the same video camera, directional controls (e.g., pan, tilt, etc.) of the camera at the location with multiple participants may not be available via the video conference software being used at another site.